Feliz Navidad In Avalor
'Feliz Navidad In Avalor '''is the 21st episode of Season 18. Summary The Disney Junior Club go back to Avalor to celebrate Navidad with Princess Elena and her friends and family, but when Orizaba and Lady Rancora team up to ruin Navidad, Kwazii, the Star Darlings, Elena, Gekko, and even Luna Girl must bring the spirit of Navidad back to the people of Avalor and their friends before Orizaba's eclipse and Rancora's negative energy wreak more havoc to the celebration. Plot The episode begins in Avalor at night where Princess Elena and the citizens of Avalor are preparing for Navidad while Elena is also preparing for her friends’ arrival from Disney Junior Town. After everything is set, the Disney Junior Club have arrived as the Gup-TD lands on the landing spot of the palace and the gang went out to greet the princess of Avalor. Kwazii gives a bouquet of poinsettias to Elena for the celebration and she thanks him for them as she leads them inside her castle to change into their new Navidad outfits. Then as they all change into their new clothes, Elena gives each of them the poinsettias to go with them and Kwazii thanks her back before they go to to city square to meet Mateo, Naomi, Elena's grandparents, Isabel, her friend Cristina, Esteban, Gabe, Armando, and the jaquins. As the gang and Elena arrive, they greeted each and everyone of their Avalorian friends and Libby gives them all some Starlandian gifts. Suddenly, they hear a familiar cackle and moth squeaks as Gekko knows who that is: Luna Girl and her moths, but they aren’t here to steal any Navidad items for herself, but to celebrate Navidad with her frenemies. Catboy and Owlette exchange worried glances, but Elena and Gekko gladly invite Luna Girl and her moths to the Navidad celebration because there is no invitation to any celebration. Luna Girl and her moths then gladly accept it and so everyone begins decorating and celebrating! Peso, Luna Girl, Catboy, Gabe, and Isabel wrap presents; Naomi, Kwazii, Sofia, Izzy, Captain Jake, Cubby, and Skully hang up decorations with the help of Kwazii’s gemstone glaze and decor dazzle; Captain Barnacles, the Star Darlings, Owlette, Doc, Armando, and Doc’s toys decorate the tree; Mateo, the Descendants, Elena, Gekko, and Sheriff Callie help light up the candles; and Toby, Peck, Julio, Carmen, Francisco, Luisa, and Christina bake Navidad goodies. However, Luna Girl's moths sneakily try to steal the treats and eat them for themselves, but Luna, Skylar, and Migs do their best to keep them from eating them. Meanwhile hiding behind the shadows, Lady Rancora spies on everyone preparing Navidad. She then comes up with a plan to ruin their celebration. Later at the Sun Stone, Lady Rancora uses her negative energy to make an eclipse so Luna Girl's birth mother Orizaba can make her third appearance and listen to her (Lady Rancora) plan to ruin Navidad. Orizaba agrees and is in at helping Rancora in exchange of helping her get her birth daughter Luna Girl. After everything is all set for the Navidad celebration, Kwazii lights the last candle and hands it to Jay, who sets it on another silver tray with other burning candles. Powers that Kwazii uses * Star Power * Decor Dazzle * Gemstone Glaze * Flower Power * Super Sonic Scream * Protection Power * Repairing Power * Water Pulse * Bubble Blast * Stretchy Power * Super Strength * Aqua Wings * Magic Sword * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip * Guiding Light * Sparkle Storm * Enchanted Fire * Snowflake Stars Villain Motives * Orizaba and Lady Rancora: To ruin Navidad in Avalor Characters * Trivia * Orizaba makes her fourth appearance in this episode. ** The first was in ''The Scepter of Light from Elena of Avalor. ** The second was in Connor Unlocks a Secret. ** The third was in Atlantic: Orizaba’s Darkest Hour!. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes that need images